


Flowers

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), link and zelda are smol bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Link and Zelda explore the gardens of Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 17





	Flowers

Zelda had snuck away from her father, and Link had escaped training, and the two small children sat in the royal gardens, playing around.

Zelda was showing Link the different flowers in the garden.

“This one is called a Blue Nightshade.” Link’s blue eyes grew huge. 

“This one is called the Silent Princess. It's my favorite!” Zelda beamed. Link saw her smile, warmer than the summer sun, and smiled back.

“I’ve always loved flowers. And the Guardians. They’re fascinating!” She said happily

“Wow! That’s cool!” Zelda nodded happily and the two continued their tour of the garden. Zelda grabbed Link’s hand, sending an electric current up his arm, and dragged him to a place she loved. It was a pristine place, with a small waterfall and flowers everywhere. The two sat down and talked, and talked. 

He had caught a squirrel the other day and wanted to show her it. So when he thought it appropriate, he took out a small cage made of sticks. Inside was a cute small squirrel.

“Here, take this! I made it!” Zelda looked at it in awe.

She took it. “Thank you Link!” Link reached into his pocket, and took out a wreath of flowers he had made. 

“Here, this was for your birthday! Happy Birthday!” Zelda held the two gifts, and put them down.

“Thanks Link! You’re too sweet!” Link blushed.

“No problem, really, I was glad to make them.” Zelda looked at him, then gave him a hug.

“Thank you.”

King Rhoam was not pleased. He was already grieving from his wife’s death when he got news that Zelda had ran off yet again, this time with another child named Link. He stomped through the garden, until he heard voices. It was Zelda and Link.

Before he could step in, he heard Zelda laughing. The sound felt like music to his ears, something he hadn’t heard of since his wife’s death. He watched the two talk, Zelda seemingly happy. But this boy wasn’t royalty, but a simple boy. A child. A child with battle skills, but still a child. He almost said something but was content to watch them talk.

Until he saw Zelda hold his hand. He didn’t want her to like, or even talk to such lowly people like him. But she was happy. 

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.


End file.
